


And Don't Forget It

by thenerdangels43



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, aromantic Stanford, demisexual Fiddleford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:06:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenerdangels43/pseuds/thenerdangels43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhat of a sequel to my previous fic, but can be read alone.<br/>Aromantic Stanford and demisexual Fidds fiddle around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Don't Forget It

Fiddleford coming over to sleep in Stanford's room had become an increasingly common occurrence since the first time it happened. Ford's roommate was more often than not out partying and spending the night in other people's beds. Fidd and Ford didn't do much else than talk and occasionally make out.  
Usually Fidds wouldn't want to take things too far and stopped Ford before he could leave any markings on his neck. Ford always respected his wishes and didn't push it. He didn't mind taking it slow with the other man. He wasn't even entirely sure how he felt about the small inventor.  
When his brother dated girls, Stanford could see the way they looked at each other was special. He had never felt anything towards any girl or guy or person of any other gender for that matter. Crushes were just another mystery to him, one he didn't really have any interest in figuring out. Fiddleford knew as much and shared that he felt the same way about sex. Everyone always told him "when you find the right person", but even with Ford he hadn't expressed any sexual interest in him. Until tonight.  
Things were getting steamy between them. What had started out as one of their regular makeout sessions led to Fidds climbing into Ford's lap, pressing his whole body against him. The taller man glanced up in surprise at Fidd.  
Fidd hesitated and tilted his head. "Are you okay with this?" he cooed.  
Ford nodded, feeling speechless. "Are you?"  
Fidds bit his lip, blushing. "I was wondering... if we could try to take it farther tonight... If that's okay with you."  
Ford's eyes widened and he licked his lips nervously. "What do you mean?"  
Fidds glanced down and back up, something different in his eyes. There was a hunger there that Ford had never seen before. Lightheaded, he felt himself nod, and the smaller man smiled shyly.  
He pushed Ford back a little and they adjusted so he was leaning against the bedframe, Fidds straddling him. He stroked Ford's face, his fingers tangling themselves in his soft hair. As he leaned in to kiss him, he started to tug on his hair, elicting a small moan from the darker haired man.  
Ford nibbled on Fidds' lower lip, while letting his hands roam his body. He traced patterns along his spine, causing Fidd to shiver and arch his back. He pressed his body closer, craving more.  
Ford pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting the two. Fidd's eyes were cloudy with lust and his forehead gleamed with sweat.  
"You look hot," Ford said, his voice cracking.  
Fidds blushed. A smile creeped across his face and he leaned in to kiss him. Ford pulled him closer and rolled them over.  
Ford straddled the smaller man, leaving a trail of kiss marks all along his lips, cheek, and jawbone. He buried his face into Fidd's neck, his tongue swirling patterns on his hot skin. His breathing became uneven. "Oh... Ford," he moaned. He could feel the bulge in the larger man's pants pressed against his thigh. His own body was beginning to react, warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach, his heartbeat pounding in his ears.  
This was the first time he had felt this way before.... It felt like every nerve in his body was on hyperdrive. Every touch left goosebumps and every kiss left him dizzy for more. His body was aching and he barely even realized that his hips were bucking up into Ford's. He moaned loudly; he needed a release from this building pressure.  
"Ford... can we...? Mmn..."  
Ford froze, his hair disheveled and his face fully flushed. Then he nodded and started to undo Fidd's pants. "Are you sure...?"  
Fidds groaned, "Stanford I have never been more sure of anything in my life."  
He pulled him back and kissed him hard. They helped each other out of their pants, and Fidds sat in Ford's lap, straddling him again. His boner strained against his underwear, each movement rubbing against his length, causing him to moan. Ford placed his hands on Fidd's hips to hold him in place, eliciting a low growl from the smaller man.  
Ford laughed and slid his hands up under his shirt. Fidd's little sighs were making Ford's heart race.  
He lightly pinched one of Fidd's nipples and he gasped, leaning forward to press their lips together. Fidd's hips starting to rock into Ford's but this time only two thin layers of fabric serparated them.  
The friction made Ford moan and he also started to move his hips to meet Fidd's. There was already a damp spot forming at the tip of the tent in Fidd's boxers. Ford reached down and stroked him through the fabric, causing Fidds to moan louder than he already was.  
"Ford... Please... do that again...."  
He did, clumsily palming Fidd's erection through his underwear. The sound of Fidd moaning and cursing under his breath filled the room. Ford slipped a hand under his boxers and stroked them in unison, their breaths mingling as Fidds leaned in to close that space between them. His kisses now were sloppy, clumsy, distracted, and now broken by curses and sighs.  
"Ford... I... Aaahhhhh...!" His back arched and he yanked a handful of Ford's hair as he came. With one last slow stroke, Ford came too with a yell.  
They sat there for a while panting. Fidds pushed himself off of Ford and flopped onto the other side of the bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
"Fidds...?"  
"Stanford... How do you feel about me?"  
The silence stretched for so long Fidds began to worry his friend had fallen asleep. He sat up, propping himself on his elbow to look at Fidds. "You know how I am with... romantic relationships. But... I do care for you. I... love you. Just not in the same way you might."  
Fidds nodded but was silent, and Ford worried he had said the wrong thing.  
"I do want to... try this with you." He gestured in the air vaguely.  
Fidds raised an eyebrow, confusion and hurt painting his face. "...Sex?"  
Ford reeled. "Only if you're okay with it. But that's _not_ what I meant. Look, I'm not good with this.... My point is I don't want to lose what we have. I don't want to lose you. You mean a lot to me, Fidds."  
Fidds smiled, his eyes shining with tears. He threw his arms around Ford and hugged him with all his strength. "I love you."  
Ford's split into a smile. "I love you, too. And don't forget it."


End file.
